


you make my eyes burn

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie dips his hands in the other colours and smears handprints over Aleks’ ribs. He hisses at the delicate touch, and in reaction to the cold. Eddie laughs again and starts tracing a haphazard pattern onto Aleks’ untattooed bicep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aleks and Eddie want to try something new, so they go to a rave. There's fluorescent paint and things get messy and sexxxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my eyes burn

**Author's Note:**

> unapologetically inspired by that one teen wolf episode.

Aleks thought he was used to Eddie’s spontaneity. It was part of his charm, of course. But a text that lead him to a sleazy alley outside a decaying warehouse which was buzzing with the muffled sound of dance music, was a little on the nose for his tastes. He’d sent him to a god-damn rave. With teenagers and black lights and probably pounds of LSD hidden away in the bathrooms.

Aleks’ phone buzzes with another text:

_Meet me inside, I’m right by the door._

“Fuck you Eddie.” Aleks mutters to himself, pocketing his phone and heading inside.

Eddie immediately catches Aleks by the waist before his eyes could even adjust to the flickering darkness. Aleks is startled for a second, before turning until he’s face to face with his boyfriend.

“Eddie, what the fuck am I doing here?” He shouts over the deep bass of the music. “Everyone here is underage and out of their minds!”

Eddie smiles and leans in close to land a chaste kiss against Aleks’ lips. “You know I love trying new things.” He presses their lips together again. “You love it too.”

Aleks is still scowling as he leans into the touches, reaching his arms over Eddie’s shoulders and pulling himself closer. He glances around the room at the horde of sweaty bodies, dripping in fluorescent paint and their own inebriated lust. The thundering music was only getting louder and the warehouse more suffocating, but Eddie was a breath of fresh air.

“Okay.” Aleks sighs, breath warming Eddie’s ear as he speaks. “Where’s the paint?”

Eddie lets out a cackle of glee and grabs Aleks by the hand, dragging him to a table by the bathrooms. A girl, who looks about seventeen, is standing there, her fingers caked in obnoxious green and yellow and orange paint. Her lips are another bright shade of pink, which makes Eddie smile appreciatively.

“Black light is fucking sexy dude.” He says absentmindedly. Aleks tries to ignore the twang of jealousy he feels settle deep in his gut. “Paint us up sweetheart!” Eddie gestures to the girl. She giggles, dipping her paintbrush in the orange and smoothing it against Eddie’s cheeks.

Aleks seethes internally, pointedly glaring at her as she touches _his_ boyfriend’s face. He _knows_ he’s getting himself worked up over nothing. Eddie’s nothing if not faithful, but it doesn’t stop the possessive twitch in his hands as he watches her caress Eddie’s soft, tan skin.

 “I’m gonna go to the bar, you want anything?” Eddie’s eyes flicker over to Aleks, who has his arms folded and looks as though he’s about to commit murder.

 “Nah, I had a couple before you got here.” Aleks nods and pushes his way through the crowd. He orders three vodka shots when he gets to the bar and downs them in quick succession, deciding that tonight would be a good night to be thoroughly hammered.   

By the time he returns to Eddie, the shots had hit him hard, and Eddie’s face was suddenly a shocking mess of fluorescent paint.

“I’ll do yours.” Eddie grabs a brush from the table and moves closer to Aleks, holding his head steady with his free hand. He starts painting green over his jawline and down his neck towards his collarbone. The smooth lines of thick, cold paint makes Aleks want to flinch away. He almost can’t stand the intimate itch of the brush along his throat.

“Tickles.” Aleks mutters, tilting his head upwards. Eddie smiles softly, admiring his artwork. He’d painted a tangle of vines against Aleks’ skin that twist down his face and into the neckline of his shirt.

“Take it off.” Eddie mutters, pulling at the hem playfully between his fingers.

“What? No dude-“Aleks begins to protest, but stops at the smirk that was creeping onto Eddie’s face. It’s the type of grin that gets hearts racing and cocks hard. His shoulders slump in defeat and he drags the shirt over his head, dropping it on the ground between them. “Do what you must.”

Gleefully, Eddie dips his hands in the other colours and smears handprints over Aleks’ ribs. He hisses at the delicate touch, and in reaction to the cold. Eddie laughs again and starts tracing a haphazard pattern onto Aleks’ untattooed bicep.

 “Alright, that’s enough.” Aleks pushes him back, his chest suddenly feeling too tight. Eddie uses a cloth to wipe away the paint from his hands and drags Aleks by the wrist to the centre of the dance floor.

The black light (and maybe the shots of vodka) had muffled Aleks’ senses. He was still hyperaware of every move Eddie made against him. Each touch of skin against skin burned, then left him cold and wanting more. The press of their lips together was agonising and intoxicating all at once.

Eddie fists a hand in Aleks’ hair as he deepens the kiss, their jaws relaxing and their mouths opening to one another. The music is still too loud, but together they were louder; neither Aleks nor Eddie caring to remember that the rest of the world was still turning beneath them.

“Wanna leave?” Aleks asks breathlessly when they finally split apart. Eddie nods, chasing his lips for another kiss. Aleks hooks his fingers into Eddie’s belt loops, dragging him away from the dance floor and out the door.

By the time they get home, they are two horny teenagers starved for touch. They crash through the front door, which swings shut behind them, and Aleks is immediately pushed against the wall, Eddie’s hands hot on his hips. They crowd against each other, desperate and needy.

“You look so fucking hot.” Eddie grits out. Aleks presses quick kisses down his chest, dropping to his knees. His hair is plastered against his head and a pink flush is spreading down his chest. The paint from before is smudged over his pale skin and across his lips. He looks debauched in the best kind of way. The sight is enough to send Eddie’s libido into overdrive.

With surprisingly steady hands, Aleks makes quick work of Eddie’s belt, pulling his pants down along with his boxers to reveal a semi-hard cock. He looks up through his eyelashes, and Eddie feels a pool of lust in his stomach. Aleks licks a wet stripe up his palm, softly gripping Eddie and massaging him to his full, hard length.

Eddie tilts his head back at the sensation. Aleks’ deft fingers feel agonising against his skin. Suddenly, the touch is gone and replaced by the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Eddie chokes out a moan, moving his hands into Aleks’ soft hair encouragingly.

“Please, that’s it-“He groans, Aleks taking him deep in his throat in response. Eddie looks down again and goose bumps rise on his skin as he watches Aleks get lost in the blowjob.

A familiar yearning starts to bubble in the pit of his stomach, so Eddie pushes Aleks back. “C’mon.” He whispers, pulling him upwards into another lazy kiss. They make their way to the bedroom, peeling off whatever clothes they were still wearing along the way. Eddie nudges Aleks towards the bed.

Aleks stretches his arms above his head, elongating his lean body and smirking enticingly to the ceiling. He looks perfect in the dull silver moonlight that filters through the curtains and drapes itself across the angles and planes of his quivering body.

Eddie slots between his spread legs, grinding sensitive skin against sensitive skin. Aleks arches his back at the first touch, wrapping his legs behind Eddie and dragging him impossibly closer, so that they are chest to chest.

“Love you.” He whispers between languid kisses. “…So much.” Eddie smiles against his lips before pulling away to reach for the condom and lube.

“I love you too.” He says, pressing his first finger against Aleks’ entrance. His breath hitches at the contact, and he arches his back when Eddie moves the second finger alongside the first.

It doesn’t take long for Aleks to moan “…More, please more…” and Eddie is happy to oblige. He slicks up his own cock and moves into position, gripping Alek’s calf with one hand and holding his chest down with the other. Underneath his fingers he feels Aleks’ hammering heartbeat, which matched the furious tempo thumping inside his own chest.

Eddie pushes forward into tight heat, a moan catching in his throat. Aleks is breathless, and hooks his legs around his waist. Their sweaty bodies move together as Eddie begins to thrust at a steady, teasing pace.  

Aleks digs his fingernails into Eddie’s back, body tensing at the fierce pleasure. He tilts his head back into the mattress and Eddie takes the opportunity to drag his lips across the soft skin at the column of his throat. He moves his way to Aleks’ lips. They kiss again, for minutes which feel like hours.

Soon enough, Eddie feels his climax burning through him, and he takes the time to wrap his fingers around Aleks’ cock, jerking him roughly towards his orgasm, so they can finish together. They melt into oblivion, moaning and trembling at the sensation. Eddie pulls away and stumbles to the bathroom to discard of the condom and grab a cloth to wipe the cum from Aleks’ stomach.

By the time he returns, Aleks is nearly asleep, his chest rising and falling softly. Eddie wipes the cloth over his stomach and smiles fondly, brushing the hair away from Aleks’ face and pressing his lips gently against his forehead. He throws the now dirty washcloth to the other side of the room.

“Move over” He mutters, nudging Aleks in the side. “You’re taking up all the room.” Aleks rolls onto his side, facing the window and sighing happily. Eddie crawls into bed behind him, looping a cold hand around his waist and burying his head into Aleks’ neck.

“The sheets are pretty ruined.” He mutters softly. “That paint got everywhere.”

“That’s tomorrow’s problem.” Aleks said hoarsely. Eddie huffs a burst of laughter before drifting into a contented, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you dare say this ship is dead because as long as I have blood in my veins I will breathe life into immortalfox. By the way excuse the clichés but this was a lot of fun to write (at 2am before work in the morning lmao whoops.)


End file.
